A user may purchase one or more services from a network service provider. These services may include telephone services, cellular phone services, Internet services, television services, and/or other communication services. The user may have the option to upgrade one or more of the services (e.g., upgrade a television service to include a premium movie package) that the user has purchased to from the network service provider.